This grant provides the vehicle through which medical, radiation, surgical oncologists and pathologists at the University of California School of Medicine, Davis, and the University of California Davis Medical Center, Sacramento participate in activities of the Northern California Oncology Group, a national cooperative cancer study group. In total, members from some ten departments in the School of Medicine are actively engaged in NCOG activities which include: participation in disease and modality oriented committees, protocol development, patient assessment, protocol entry, pathology review, protocol monitoring, and study publication. It is anticipated that upwards of 100 patients per year will be admitted to NCOG studies from UC Davis. Participation in specific NCOG activities include: 1) case entry for Phase II and III protocols of NCOG, 2) past chairman of the following committees--Chemotherapy, Lung, Gynecology and Hematology, and 3) participation in all specific disease and modality committees of NCOG. Several NCOG protocols, abstracts, and papers have been authored by members of the UCD faculty. In addition, pathologists from UC Davis serve as members of the central pathology review for leukemia, breast cancer and gastrointestinal neoplasms.